peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 September 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-04 ;Comments *The show is broadcast from London rather than the scheduled Peel Acres, as Peel was too tired to drive home during the day. He explains why: the previous night's show had been pre-recorded and Peel had gone out with colleagues for an Indian meal to celebrate his birthday. Upon returning to his hotel at the end of the evening, he discovered that the room he'd been occupying had been given to someone else. The hotel was also full so they informed him that he would have to go elsewhere. JP: "I used language that I didn't know I knew. Just one of those situations where you think, by what bizarre process do you think this is an acceptable thing to do?" *There is no Pig's Big 78 in the programme as a consequence of him staying in London. *A James Griffith emails in to point out that despite having been on TV recently saying how much he hated the band Yes, he'd inadvertently played them on the show this evening; the track by Audio Estimations is a looped sample of "Siberian Khatru" from the 1972 LP "Close To The Edge". With reference to the wrong speed issue, the correspondent suggests, "for your next trick, how about playing an ELP track at 78?" Peel obliges on the next show, 09 September 2003. *Confusion leads to embarrasment when instead of the final Barcelona Pavilion session track, another Camera Obscura album track is played. The next track on the LP is well underway before the studio team realise that something has gone spectacularly wrong. The problem is caused by John having put the CD containing the session in the player without first removing the previous disc. *The official title given to the New Order medley performed by Barcelona Pavilion is "Regret/Temptation", but it also includes "Ceremony". *The Byrds track (JP: "Nasty people, nice music") is played because on the next show (09 September 2003), session guests the Keys cover it. *Peel's opening comment refers to the fact that his show was to be put broadcast later in the evening the following Tuesday (09 September 2003) to accommodate live coverage of the Mercury Music Prize. Sessions *Barcelona Pavilion. Only session, recorded 2003-08-18. Tracklisting :JP: "Well thanks very much Zane and the rest of you. It's a bad thing about next Tuesday. It's happened to me more than once - it's what we doctors call a pisser." *Melt Banana: Lost Parts Stinging Me So Cold (LP - Cell Scape) A-Zap :JP: "I don't think they're up for any awards next week, are they? An oversight, obviously." The Mercy Music Prize ceremony was to be held the following Tuesday. It was won in this year by Dizzee Rascal. BBC report. *OVe-NaXx: Sex - Drug - Breakcore (EP - Bullets From Habikino City H*C*) Soot :JP: "The result of all of the activity in the middle of the night last night, trying to find a hotel room, was that I was extremely tired today and have been too tired to drive home this evening, which is why this programme comes to you from the usual studio rather than from Peel Acres." *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Waking For Winter (LP - Sleep / Holiday) Sanctuary *Barcelona Pavilion: How Are You People Going To Have Fun If None Of You People Ever Participate (Peel Session) *Heptones: Country Boy (New Style) (7") Hep Hep Records *Thermals: It's Trivia (LP - More Parts Per Million) Sub Pop *French: The Day You Arrive (LP - Local Information) Too Pure *Segue: "I shall show you my experiment. You can go if you wish." "What do you have cooking in that kettle? And in these test tubes?" "The essence of spirits. Turn down all the lights..." "Yes sir." "Now I shall pass my body through the fumes coming from the steaming kettle. I shall put the fumes all about myself..." A crackly recording of what could well be another episode of the American radio series 'Inner Sanctum Mystery' (see next segue). *Audio Estimations: Who's Where (12") Opposite Lock (Wrong Speed Moment) :''JP: "It did occur to me in the course of that that I might be playing it at the wrong speed. But it was really good though, wasn't it?" :Peel gives the listeners a taste of the single at 33 rpm. :JP: "I have to say that I prefer it 45 really, at the wrong speed." *Neulander: Sex, God + Money (EP) Ochre *Fall: Touch Sensitive (LP - Touch Sensitive... Bootleg Box Set) Castle Music :JP: "Yes, I know I played that on Tuesday night. Dialled up the wrong track, I'm afraid. But it's always worth hearing anyway." (Wrong Track Moment) *Barcelona Pavilion: Aiden Koper (Peel Session) *Modernist: When We Were Golden (LP - Kangmei) Wonder *Centro-Matic: Flashes And Cables (LP - Love You Just The Same) Munich Records *Coachwhips: My Baby, I Killed Her (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *Donna Summer: C'est Non Le Disco (Compilation LP - Paws Across The World 2003) Tigerbeat6 Peel gives the name of the LP as 'Paws Across America', but this is apparently the title written only on the spine of the CD. *Barcelona Pavilion: Rats (Peel Session) *Camera Obscura: Let Me Go Home (LP - Under Achievers Please Try Harder) Elefant *Segue: "She swore she'd get that revenge! On the magistrate and on the man who was her accuser." "Mrs Seaton, all this took place over a hundred years ago." "Then what about Mister Griffin?" "Well, what do you mean, Sarah?" "He had the same name too! According to the record, Hester's accuser was a man named Richard Griffin..." The link in the segue is another extract from a recording of the American radio series 'Inner Sanctum Mystery', namely the episode 'The Vengeful Corpse' from 1949. (Link to script.) Extracts were also used by Peel on 24 September 2002, 19 November 2002, 21 January 2003 and 19 February 2003. *King Tubby: Rude Boy Dub (CD - The Dub Master Presents The Roots Of Dub And Dub From The Roots) Moll-Selekta *Stanton: Seaweeding (LP - Walking Songs) Victory Garden *Miika Kuisma: Orion (12") Joof *Byrds: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better (LP - Mr Tambourine Man) Columbia *Camera Obscura: Teenager (LP - Under Achievers Please Try Harder) Elefant (played in error) *Camera Obscura: Before You Cry (LP - Under Achievers Please Try Harder) Elefant (played in error then stopped abruptly) :JP: "I have to admit that I thought I was going mad here, but... Do you know what I've done? It's that thing. I bet there are two CDs in there. But what is happening here? That's what it is, there are two CDs in there. the studio team You will confirm that the CD player is above my head. We were sitting here thinking, this is Camera Obscura and it's supposed to be the Barcelona Pavilion. Oh well. I don't know what this is going to do to our timing, apart from mess it up a bit." (Wrong Track Moment) *Barcelona Pavilion: Regret/Temptation (Peel Session) *Kryptic Minds & Leon Switch: The Prophet (12") Defcom *Revelators featuring Walter Daniels: Old Slew Foot (Various CD - Root Damage) Sympathy For The Record Industry *David Jack: Chop Cine (LP - Without Vocabulary) KFM *Sanchez: Rude Boy (7") Jasfar File ;Name * *John_Peel_20030904.mp3 ;Length * *2:00:30 ;Other * *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2003-06 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment